Confession
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Remus is captured and Sirius confesses. The two events may be linked.


"Good morning Sirius."

Remus slowly walked into the kitchen, mug clasped in his hand as he cast another warming charm on it. It was clear that he'd been up for quite some time now, with only a few days having passed since the last full moon.

He still looked beautiful though, and Sirius was convinced that his invitation to allow Remus to stay here in his old family home was the best decision of his life.

"Hi," Sirius beamed at him, "Here to help me with the new wards for this dump?"

"I'm here to get you into bed."

"Finally succumbing to my charm Moony?" Sirius replied in his usual flirtatious manner, the smile only falling slightly when Remus didn't even react to it.

"You've been in this room all night…" Remus sighed, "… and we have a meeting this afternoon with the Order."

"Oh come on, I've gone to those meetings drunk before!"

"Yes, and I remember perfectly how those turned out." Remus sighed, the words weary despite the amused smile on his face as he gently pulled Sirius to his feet and pulled him away from the table, "How about, if you sleep for a few hours, then we can watch one of those terrible movies that you love so much."

"Westerns are not terrible, wash your mouth out Moony." Sirius frowned, "You promise you'll watch some with me? Without complaining?"

Remus just nodded. Even though he'd been the one to introduce Sirius to Muggle films, it didn't stop him from questioning Sirius's choices.

"Moony, you're the best. Have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice." Remus couldn't help but be amused.

"Do you want to borrow my bike to go to the Hospital Wing?" Remus had started to volunteer at Hogwarts Hospital Wing, in order to keep himself busy. It's not like anyone else was ready to give a werewolf a job, even if it was a non-paying one.

"I would rather walk than ride that death-trap."

"So harsh!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius… just go to bed. Don't make me get Lily to force you. At least six hours of sleep."

"Yes Sir!"

Rolling his eyes at Sirius's melodramatic salute, Remus turned and headed towards the front door, "I'll see you tonight Padfoot."

"Prepare yourself for an awesome movie night!" Sirius reminded him, just as the front door opened and closed.

….

He did manage to get some sleep. He even made it to the meeting (probably a good thing he slept earlier, because the meeting would have sent him off in seconds).

And then Dumbledore rushed in, worry written on his usually amused face. "Where is Remus?"

"Ummm, at Hogwarts? Like he's supposed to be?"

"He didn't show up for his shift."

It was a very short walk to the portkey…. Remus should have been there in less than ten minutes. Sirius was immediately on his feet, "What's going on?"

But the bad news wasn't over yet.

"It appears as though Fenrir Greyback has been seen in the area."

"Well… tell me you got him? Tell me the Ministry caught him?"

The silence was all the answer that he needed.

"Remus should have been at the Hospital Wing almost eight hours ago!" Sirius growled, "Who knows what's happened to him in that time?!"

"Calm down Padfoot." James suddenly spoke up, "We need a plan before you just go rushing around you know."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Okay… what's the plan?"

…..

"Those are some good wards." Against his will, Sirius was impressed. The Order had managed to find some informants who knew where Fenrir was hiding out, and where he most likely was keeping Remus.

With a little help it seemed.

"Meh, we could do better." James's attempt at reassurance fell flat, especially since they'd recently received news that Remus would be moved within a few hours.

Personally, Sirius wasn't worried. He'd attack a Death Eater convoy if he had to. "Alright… where do you think they're keeping Remus?"

"Ummmm, we should really wait for back-up."

"Well, how far away are they?"

"Three minutes. Just stay here!"

"If I hear anything- "

"- Alright, alright!"

Less than two minutes later, the crack of several aurors could be heard as they all surrounded the building.

That was when the chaos started.

With the aurors successfully breaking down the wards and swarming inside to capture as many Death-eaters as they could, Sirius transformed into his animagus form and raced through the building, sniffing out Remus's unique scent.

He found him in the fourth room on the right, of the fifth corridor he ended up searching. The werewolf was chained down and unconscious, guarded by only one Death-eater.

Swiftly, he transformed back into his human form, stunned the guards and unlocked the chains, pulling Remus into his arms.

"Moony?"

He saw a shadow in the doorway, prompting him to cast a quick shield charm in order to deflect the Bone-Breaking curse that was directed at him.

"Moony, answer me!" Sirius shook the unconscious man's shoulder, trying to wake him up as he continued to deflect hexes away from them, "Come on Moony, you promised me a date… sort of. I need you to fucking wake up!"

There was a brief silence, before Remus finally showed some signs of life, "Pa'foo'?"

"Hey…" Sirius sighed in relief, stroking Remus's hair as gently as he could, before sending out his Patronus to inform the others that he had Remus with him, but that his friend still seemed out of it.

He knew they'd ask him to stay where he was… and honestly, with the way Remus was shivering, he didn't want to risk going anywhere.

"… you're going to be fine." He whispered, "You're going to be fine."

…

"Sirius, stop hovering!" Remus complained hours and hours later.

"You were in St Mungo's for over a week because of what they did to you! You're not fine!" Sirius insisted, continuing to hover.

"I know you don't want to hear this… but I did used to go through worse during the full moons before Hogwarts."

"No, you're right…. I didn't want to hear that." Sirius sighed, "I can still remember how you used to look during those first few years. I used to hate it. Still do really, I never like seeing you- "

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks…. He knew what he needed to do.

"Sirius, are you- "

Cutting him off, Sirius pulled Remus's face into his hands and kissed him. He felt Remus's hands brush over his shoulders as if he was undecided as to whether he wanted to pull Sirius closer or push him away.

When Sirius finally pulled away, Remus stared up at him in shock. "You- You- "

"- Don't try and say that I didn't mean it!" Sirius interrupted, "I've wanted to do that for a long, long time!"

"Sirius- " Remus frowned, "- I'm- you can't chose someone like me."

"Are you kidding? You're brilliant!"

Remus clearly didn't believe him.

"Would it help convince you that I mean it if I kissed you again?"

Before Sirius could lean in again, Remus darted forwards, a little desperate almost like he'd wanted to do it for a long time. Sirius wasn't complaining though, pulling Remus closer.

"Believe me yet?"

"I might need more convincing."

Sirius was more than fine with that.


End file.
